


The Fall

by rivederlestelle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Italiano | Italian, M/M, The Talk, ineffable topics, sooner or later i'll try to write in english
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivederlestelle/pseuds/rivederlestelle
Summary: Tanto Aziraphale quanto Crowley, in realtà, erano perfettamente consapevoli del fatto che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di parlarne.  Della Caduta. Crowley non aveva mai reso l’argomento un tabù – sarebbe stato sciocco, dopotutto, considerando che le sue immense ali corvine e gli occhi da serpente erano già una testimonianza quantomeno evidente della sua condizione – né aveva mai trascurato di ironizzare sulla situazione, adoperando lo strumento più forte che aveva dalla sua parte, l’ironia, e nascondendosi dietro un’armatura di scherno e ilarità. Come se Aziraphale avesse mai potuto ridere al solo pensiero che Crowley avesse potuto soffrire così tanto.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo soltanto sei episodi questa meravigliosa serie è stata in grado di conquistarmi del tutto. Come se David Tennant non fosse ormai dai tempi di Doctor Who una ragione per me abbastanza valida per innamorarmi follemente, Michael Sheen è stato una scoperta formidabile, e non solo: mi ha colpito la leggerezza dei dialoghi, la purezza delle emozioni che questa serie è riuscita a trasmettermi, la recitazione impeccabile dei personaggi e il modo credibile e genuino in cui si è scelto di confrontarsi con tematiche importanti - una per tutte, il superamento della tradizionale e retrograda dicotomia bene/male - a cui chiunque potrebbe rapportarsi. Il rapporto tra Crowley e Aziraphale mi ha incredibilmente affascinato, non scrivevo da tanto né avevo mai scritto prima d'ora su questa piattaforma, ma ho sentito il desiderio di approfondire il sentimento così puro che questi due personaggi sembrano condividere e AO3 mi è sembrato lo spazio più adatto. Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro, che possa piacervi e soprattutto spero di avere occasione di leggere i vostri commenti, perché sarebbe un'occasione di crescita straordinaria e mi riempirebbe il cuore.
> 
> Mi sono già prolungata molto, quindi detto ciò, buona lettura!

** The Fall**  
**  
Capitolo I**

Il potere delle parole aveva sempre esercitato su Aziraphale un incredibile fascino.  
Dopotutto gli Angeli non avevano mai avuto bisogno di dar voce ai propri pensieri – creature eteree e perfette, essenzialmente pura luce, erano intrinsecamente connesse fra loro in ogni istante; le loro menti, se così fosse stato possibile definirle, costantemente interconnesse e legate insieme dal filo rosso dell’amore dell’Altissima. Ogni pensiero, opinione e convinzione era formulato e contemporaneamente come espresso ad alta voce, dal momento che tutti erano parte di un unico, immenso canale di comunicazione, in perfetta armonia e sempre aperto in ogni direzione: la strada dal cuore alla mente era, per ogni Angelo, priva di intralci e mediazioni, così che la parola non potesse essere manipolata – non che qualcuno avesse mai desiderato farlo, naturalmente – e fosse espressione diretta ed immediata della purezza del proprio cuore, così come dei suoi desideri più reconditi. Oltre a permettere un enorme risparmio di tempo e di  
energie nel tentativo di spiegare i propri propositi, avrebbe aggiunto qualcuno. Gli uomini, tuttavia, non godevano di un simile privilegio.  
Le loro menti, brillanti eppure inconsapevoli delle proprie stesse capacità, erano come sigillate, chiuse dietro un involucro impenetrabile, e fu necessario del tempo prima che trovassero il mondo di sopperire a questa difficoltà, che impediva lo stringere di legami, la formazione di società e, di conseguenza, metteva in pericolo la sopravvivenza dell’intera specie. Ed ecco che, sin dagli albori della civiltà, Aziraphale aveva sempre assistito con crescente rapimento allo sviluppo del linguaggio umano, che dal linguaggio non verbale e dai più semplici fra i suoni gutturali, solitamente accompagnati da gesti, si era evoluto via via fino a giungere alla creazione di un sistema di comunicazione complesso. Dall’oralità si era poi passati alla scrittura, alla meravigliosa capacità evocativa della parola scritta, e anche lì molta strada era stata fatta, prima che iscrizioni cuneiformi ed epigrammi rupestri riuscissero finalmente a rendere l’infinita serie di sfumature di significato che gli uomini erano diventati in grado di percepire del mondo intorno a sé, e che avevano poi avuto l’abilità di tradurre in parola.  
Qualcuno aveva detto che la vastità dei propri orizzonti è calcolabile sulla base della ricchezza e dall’articolazione del linguaggio che si sceglie di adoperare, ed Aziraphale trovava che non ci fosse nulla di più vero. Di pari passo con l’evoluzione del pensiero e del linguaggio – e di conseguenza della letteratura, nonché di tutte le arti in generale intese come forma di espressione dell’io e della collettività – anche l’umanità aveva conosciuto un progresso sempre più deciso e ormai inarrestabile. E pian piano Angeli e Demoni avevano scelto di adattarsi a quest’umana consuetudine, questa nuova e, almeno per loro, superflua forma di comunicazione. Anch’essi si erano ritrovati in difficoltà all’inizio, alle prese con le più comuni incomprensioni alla base tanto delle relazioni umane quanto di quelle che trascendono la mortalità, ma avevano poi imparato, seppure lentamente, ad apprezzarne la bellezza (o le straordinarie opportunità che offriva, per quanto riguarda i Demoni, in materia di menzogne, omissioni e malvagie persuasioni). Tutto poteva la parola, ed era bene adoperarla quanto più spesso possibile al fine di appianare ogni dubbio, distendere ogni tensione e risolvere diplomaticamente ogni crisi.  
  
O perlomeno era questa l’opinione di Aziraphale. Ecco perché non si lasciava mai sfuggire l’opportunità di commentare, correggere, consigliare (Crowley lo trovava semplicemente _insopportabile_, e tuttavia non mancava mai di farglielo notare, secondo una modalità non troppo lontana da quella che egli stesso criticava), non tanto per lo smodato desiderio di far udire la propria voce quanto, in realtà, per lasciare spazio al Bene, in ogni situazione.  
Tutto poteva la parola eppure c’erano state situazioni in cui inevitabilmente, stanche di cadere nel vuoto, anche le parole erano venute meno. Come le osservazioni di Aziraphale, onestamente ferite e sconcertate, circa i gusti di Crowley in fatto di vestiario, oppure le sue inamovibili opinioni su tutto quanto riguardasse la lettura in digitale. Mai nessun ammasso di pixel, per quanto definito e servito in comodo formato tascabile, avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare la sensazione delle pagine di un libro sotto le dita. Il profumo di un nuovo libro, o il sentore del segreto nascosto dietro le pagine dei tomi più antichi. Contro questi argomenti, ormai, l’Angelo era solito sollevare un muro di silenzioso dissenso e lasciar correre. Ma se in questi casi le parole avevano fallito, ve n’erano altri in cui le parole, semplicemente, non avevano possibilità alcuna di addentrarsi. Non senza delle conseguenze, almeno. Tanto Aziraphale quanto Crowley, in realtà, erano perfettamente consapevoli del fatto che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di parlarne. Della Caduta. Crowley non aveva mai reso l’argomento un tabù – sarebbe stato sciocco, dopotutto, considerando che le sue immense ali corvine e gli occhi da serpente erano già una testimonianza quantomeno evidente della sua condizione – né aveva mai trascurato di ironizzare sulla situazione, adoperando lo strumento più forte che aveva dalla sua parte, l’ironia, e nascondendosi dietro un’armatura di scherno e ilarità. Come se Aziraphale avesse mai potuto ridere al solo pensiero che Crowley avesse potuto soffrire così tanto.  
Si era chiesto, talvolta, quanto dolore avesse potuto provare in quell’occasione, e soprattutto quanto duramente lo avesse segnato interiormente.  
L’amore di Dio, l’essenza stessa di una creatura angelica per definizione, strappata violentemente via, scarnificando così la creatura cui un tempo quell’amore aveva dato vita… supponeva potesse essere vagamente paragonato, per un uomo, al vedersi strappata via d’un colpo tutta la pelle, muscoli e tendini, tutti contemporaneamente, all’improvviso, lasciando a quest’ultimo la consapevolezza lucida e dilaniante di ogni nervo tirato via, ogni lembo di pelle caduto dal proprio corpo, ormai ridotto ad un cumulo di ossa. Privo di una vera essenza e di un vero motivo d’essere. Millenni erano passati prima che Crowley facesse anche solo cenno alla portata sconcertante di quell’evento, ma si era sempre trattato di frasi lasciate a metà, sconnesse e quasi pronunciate inconsapevolmente, parole colte di sfuggita o bisbigli sommessi. Parallelamente allo scorrere del tempo però, Aziraphale aveva anche avuto l’opportunità di farsi sempre più vicino a quel demone dai capelli vermigli, di conoscerlo sempre meglio, e a poco a poco aveva imparato a fare a meno anche delle poche parole che l’altro si accingeva a pronunciare sull’argomento, preferendo piuttosto leggere nei suoi occhi e nei movimenti del suo corpo le risposte di cui aveva bisogno. E ricordava di averlo visto, molto tempo prima, mentre osservava malinconicamente il piumaggio candido dell’Angelo credendolo assorto nei suoi libri, torcendosi nervosamente le mani.  
Così come lo aveva visto pregare, a modo suo, prima di addormentarsi. O piangere contemplando il cielo notturno, la volta celeste infiammata da centinaia di minuscoli diamanti ad anni luce di distanza, per poi negare spudoratamente di averlo fatto. E in quelle occasioni Aziraphale avrebbe voluto avere tante parole, le più dolci, le più gentili, le più delicate possibile (non che ne avesse mai usate di diverse, poiché non ne vedeva alcun bisogno) e soprattutto quelle giuste, per poter essere in grado di alleviare, anche solo in parte, quella sofferenza lancinante che l’Angelo sentiva pulsare in ogni fibra dell’essere di Crowley, eppure non ne aveva mai trovata nessuna. Si era limitato a sedergli accanto, qualora lo ritenesse opportuno e ce ne fosse la possibilità, e gli aveva tenuto la mano.   
Dopotutto il demone aveva i suoi spazi e tutto il diritto di vivere anche in solitudine le proprie fragilità, e Aziraphale sapeva che alcune volte, in determinate situazioni, Crowley non si sarebbe mai perdonato l’essersi lasciato vedere in quelle condizioni dall’altro, mostrando una simile debolezza. In quei casi, allora, il suo conforto si sarebbe inutilmente trasformato in un altro peso sulle spalle del demone, e non ve n’era bisogno. “Io ho soltanto posto delle domande,” aveva detto Crowley in più di un’occasione in riferimento al motivo per cui avesse ricevuto una simile punizione.  
_Soltanto delle domande_, si era ripetuto più e più volte Aziraphale, meditabondo. Quanto male potevano aver fatto delle innocue domande? Lui era solito porre domande di continuo: interrogava sé stesso, gli altri, Dio stessa, e altrettante volte metteva semplicemente tutto in discussione. Lo aveva sempre fatto e lo riteneva giusto. Quindi qual era la differenza tra se stesso e Crowley? Dov’era l’errore, la colpa? Che fosse semplicemente un segno tangibile della sua inadeguatezza fra i Principati, come sospettava ormai dall’inizio dei tempi?  
  
Eppure contemplava Crowley in adorazione – i suoi zigomi affilati, gli occhi come globi dorati, i capelli lunghi e del colore del sole che muore… _oh,_ aveva _amato_ i suoi lunghi riccioli rossi, ai tempi di Noè – ma ben lungi dal soffermarsi esclusivamente su quell’involucro esteriore che, dopo tutto, egli stesso si era costruito, contemplava sopra tutto il suo animo segretamente gentile, e giusto, e compassionevole, in grado di apprezzare la bellezza e conoscere l’amore, e non poteva credere che l’Altissima non avesse visto tutto ciò. Che la perdizione eterna fosse tutto ciò che meritava soltanto per essersi posto delle domande… e fu in quel preciso momento, immerso in queste riflessioni nel caldo volgere al termine di un pomeriggio di fine luglio, che Aziraphale decise di consultare le Sacre Scritture. Non che non le conoscesse a memoria, naturalmente, ma come ogni buon libro esse avevano la straordinaria capacità di parlare diversamente a chiunque scegliesse di consultarle a seconda dello stadio della propria vita, della propria situazione, dei propri dubbi e delle proprie paure. Ad ogni rilettura l’Angelo sembrava riuscire a scorgervi qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa capace di risuonare con una familiarità del tutto diversa nel suo petto e in grado di suscitare prospettive e possibilità differenti ogni volta: la parola di Dio era lì, quando ne aveva bisogno, ed essa era in grado di trasmettere una solennità ed una sicurezza che nessuna conversazione interfacciata con Metatron avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere. Fu ad esse, dunque, che Aziraphale si rivolse. E lì credette di aver trovato la chiave.


End file.
